Майкл Джексон
Майкл Джо́зеф Дже́ксон (англ. Michael Joseph Jackson; 29 августа 1958, Гэри — 25 июня 2009, Лос-Анджелес) — американский певец,автор песен, танцор, хореограф, актёр, филантроп, предприниматель.Самый успешный исполнитель в истории поп-музыки, известен как «Король поп-музыки», обладатель 15 премий Грэмми567 и сотен других премий. 25 раз занесён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса8. Количество проданных в мире записей Джексона (альбомов, синглов, сборникови т. д.) составляет 1 миллиард копий9101112. В 2009 годуофициально признан Легендой Америки и Иконой Музыки. Майкл Джексон внёс значительный вклад в развитие популярной музыки,видеоклипов, танца и моды. Майкл Джексон скончался 25 июня 2009 года в результате передозировки лекарственных препаратов, в частности пропофола13. Содержание * 1 Жизнь и карьера ** 1.11958–1975: Детство и The Jackson 5 ** 1.21975–1981: Контракт с Epic и Off the Wall ** 1.31982–1983: Thriller и «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever» ** 1.41984–1985: Pepsi, «We Are the World» и бизнес-карьера ** 1.51986–1990: Bad, фильмы, автобиография и Неверлэнд ** 1.61991–1997: Dangerous, HIStory I & II *** 1.6.1Выступления в России ** 1.72001–2003: Invincible ** 1.82003–2009: Последние годы и «This Is It Tour» * 2Смерть, церемония прощания и похороны ** 2.1Посмертные альбомы ** 2.2После смерти * 3Творчество ** 3.1Клипы и хореография * 4Личная жизнь ** 4.1Семья ** 4.2Здоровье ** 4.3Обвинения в растлении несовершеннолетних ** 4.4Религиозные взгляды * 5Награды и достижения * 6Дискография ** 6.1Студийные альбомы * 7Фильмография * 8Игры * 9Туры * 10Книги * 11Майкл Джексон в филателии * 12См. также * 13Примечания * 14Литература * 15Ссылки Жизнь и карьера 1958–1975: Детство и The Jackson 5 Основная статья: The Jackson 5 Майкл Джексон родился в семье Джозефа и Кэтрин в городе Гэри (штат Индиана). Он был восьмым из десяти детей. Джексон утверждал, что отец неоднократно унижал его морально и физически. Однако он уважал строгую дисциплину отца, которая сыграла большую роль в успехе Джексона1415. В одном из столкновений с отцом, описанном старшим братом Майкла Марлоном, отец, держа его вверх ногами, наносил удары по спине и ягодицам16. Однажды ночью, когда Майкл спал, отец пробрался в его комнату через окно. Он был в пугающей маске, пронзительно кричал и ревел. Джозеф объяснил свой поступок тем, что хотел научить своих детей закрывать окно перед тем, как лечь спать. Четыре года спустя Майкл признался, что страдал от ночных кошмаров, в которых его похищают из спальни16. В 2003 году Джозеф признался «Би-би-си», что избивал Майкла, когда тот был ребёнком17. Впервые Джексон открыто заговорил об унижениях, которые ему приходилось терпеть в детстве, в интервью сОпрой Уинфри в 1993 году. Он рассказывал, что в детстве часто плакал от ощущения одиночества и его рвало после общения с отцом16181920. В другом громком интервью, «Жизнь с Майклом Джексоном» (англ. Living with Michael Jackson, 2003), во время рассказа о насилии в детстве, певец прикрыл лицо рукой и начал плакать16. Джексон вспоминал, что Джозеф садился на стул с ремнём в руке, когда он репетировал вместе с братьями, и что «если ты что-то сделал не так, он доведёт тебя до слёз, реально достанет тебя»16. Джексон выступал перед одноклассниками на Рождественских концертах с пятилетнего возраста20. В 1964 годуМайкл и Марлон присоединились к «The Jacksons» — группе, созданной их братьями Джеки, Тито и Джермейном — в качестве музыкантов-дублёров, играя на конго и тамбурине, соответственно. Позднее Джексон начал выступать как бэк-вокалист и танцор; в возрасте восьми лет он и Джермейн стали основными вокалистами, и группа была переименована в The Jackson 520. Группа активно гастролировала на Среднем Западе с 1966 по 1968 год. Часто они выступали в ряде «чёрных» клубов и мест, известных как «Chitlin' circuit», нередко разогревая публику передстриптизом. В 1966 году они выиграли местный конкурс талантов, выступив с хитами студии Motown Records и «I Got You (I Feel Good)» Джеймса Брауна с Майклом в качестве основного вокалиста21. Вскоре Джексоны поднялись на общенациональный уровень, а в 1970 году их первые четыре сингла побывали на первой строчке американского чарта Billboard Hot 100. Постепенно Майкл выделился в качестве фронтмена детского квинтета, фактически именно ему доставались главные сольные партии. Он обращал на себя внимание своей необычной манерой танца и поведения на сцене, которую он копировал со своих кумиров — Джеймса Брауна,Джеки Уилсона и др. 1975–1981: Контракт с Epic и Off the Wall В 1973 году успех семейного проекта начал падать, звукозаписывающая компания ограничивала их финансовые возможности, и в 1976 году они подписали контракт с другой фирмой, в результате чего им пришлось снова сменить имя на The Jacksons, так как Motown забрал имя «Jackson 5» себе. С 1976 по 1984 годы они издают ещё 6 альбомов, разъезжая по стране в турне. Между тем Джексон выпустил четыре сольных альбома и ряд успешных сольных синглов, среди которых «Got to Be There», «Rockin' Robin» и достигший в 1972 году первого места в чартах «Ben» (баллада, посвящённая его домашней крысе). В 1978 году Майкл снялся вместе с Дайаной Росс в экранизации бродвейского мюзикла «Виз» по сказке «Удивительный Волшебник из Страны Оз». На съёмках он познакомился с музыкальным режиссёром Куинси Джонсом (англ. Quincy Jones), который станет продюсером его самых известных альбомов. Первый из них, Off the Wall, вышел 10 августа 1979 года. На вершину чартов попали диско-хит «Don’t Stop ’til You Get Enough» и более медленная композиция «Rock With You», а сам альбом разошёлся тиражом более 20 млн. Многие музыкальные обозреватели[кто?] считают Off the Wall последней вершиной эпохи музыки диско. 1982–1983: Thriller и «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever» Основная статья: Thriller Джексон в 1988 г. Альбом Thriller вошёл в историю как самый продаваемый альбом в мире. По поводу этого альбома продюсер Куинси Джонс заявил в интервью журналу «Тайм»: Выпущенный в ноябре 1982 Thriller дал Америке девять синглов: «The Girl Is Mine» (№ 2, дуэт с Полом Маккартни), «Billie Jean» (№ 1, премия «Грэмми», самый крупный хит за всю карьеру Джексона и один из наиболеесемплируемых треков фанк-музыки), «Beat It» (№ 1, ещё одна «Грэмми»), «Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’» (№ 5), «Human Nature» (№ 7), «P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)» (№ 10), «Thriller» (№ 4), «Baby Be Mine», «The Lady in My Life». Thriller возглавлял Billboard 200 в течение девяти месяцев (37 недель) и не покидал пределов этого чарта более двух лет (122 недели). За этот альбом Джексон получил семь премий «Грэмми» (в том числе в номинации «лучший альбом года», а восьмая Грэмми была за аудиозапись рассказа «Инопланетянин» по одноимённому фильму) и семь American Music Awards (Американские музыкальные премии). В 1985 альбом был объявлен Книгой рекордов Гиннесса «самым продаваемым альбомом всех времен и народов». По данным на июль 2001, продано 26 миллионов копий альбома в США22, что сделало его вторым альбомом по продажам в истории Америки после The Greatest Hits группы The Eagles (27 миллионов). Во всём мире Thriller был реализован рекордным тиражом в 109 миллионов копий. Джексон и его продюсеры использовали активно развивающееся музыкальное телевидение: его революционные видеоролики стали первыми клипами чернокожего исполнителя в постоянной ротации телеканала MTV, которому исполнился только год во время выпуска альбома. Встреча Майкла Джексона сРональдом Рейганом и с его женойНэнси Восьмидесятые годы 20 века можно охарактеризовать, как «золотую» эпоху Майкла Джексона. 30 ноября 1982 года вышел Thriller, остающийся до сих пор самым продаваемым альбомом в мире. 25 марта 1983 года на юбилейном шоу «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever», которое транслировалось на всю Северную Америку, во время исполнения песни «Billie Jean» Майкл Джексон впервые продемонстрировал свою знаменитую «лунную походку». Это выступление вошло в список самых значимых моментов на американском телевидении. 1984–1985: Pepsi, «We Are the World» и бизнес-карьера В феврале 1984 года выходит созданный Майклом Джексоном и режиссёром Джоном Лэндисом 14-минутный фильм «Thriller», который задаёт новые стандарты музыкального видео и который вместе с другими клипами Джексона способствует становлению видеомузыкальной индустрии в лице недавно появившегося канала MTV. 14 мая 1984 года, в Белом Доме, Майкл получает награду от президента Рональда Рейгана за поддержку благотворительных организаций, которые помогают людям преодолеть злоупотребление алкоголем и наркотиками. С 6 июля по 9 декабря 1984 г. в Америке и Канаде братья Джексоны проводят крупнейший для групп того времени «Victory Tour»: 55 концертов, более 2 миллионов зрителей, более 75 миллионов долларов прибыли. На тот момент это были рекордные мировые достижения. Майкл пожертвовал на благотворительность весь свой доход с этого тура — 5 миллионов долларов. Также в 1984 году Джексон вновь лидирует в американских чартах, на этот раз с записанной в дуэте с Полом Маккартни композицией «Say Say Say». На следующий год Майкл скупил большую часть акций компании ATV Music Publishing, обладавшей правами на большинство песен The Beatles, что послужило причиной размолвки с Маккартни, который сам мечтал выкупить эти акции. Майкл Джексон также работал вместе с Фредди Меркьюри, сделав с ним несколько пробных записей, сообщил гитарист Queen Брайан Мэй23, но сотрудничество так и не состоялось из-за занятости обоих музыкантов. 7 марта 1985 года выходит сингл «We Are the World» (рус. «Мы — это мир»). Песня была написана Майклом Джексоном и Лайонелом Ричи и исполнена известнейшими музыкантами США. Средства, собранные от продаж в размере $61 800 000 были направлены для помощи голодающим в Эфиопии. Однако 80-е были ознаменованы не только достижениями и рекордами. 27 января 1984 года — день, который многое изменил в жизни Майкла Джексона. Майкл с братьями снимался в рекламе Pepsi. По просьбе режиссёра он задержался в опасной близости от пиротехнических устройств. Его волосы загорелись и Майкл получил ожоги кожи головы 3 степени2425. Находясь в больнице, Майкл посетил детское ожоговое отделение, и после этого решил вместо получения многомиллионной компенсации от компании Pepsi, открыть с помощью Pepsi детский ожоговый центр своего имени. Это стало началом благотворительной деятельности Майкла, которую он не прекращал до конца своих дней. На открытии того самого ожогового центра Майкла попросили позировать в кислородной барокамере для пациентов с обширными ожогами тела. Майкл позировал лёжа на спине, а потом повернулся на бок и притворился спящим. Так родился самый известный миф в шоу-бизнесе. На самом же деле, это был единственный случай, когда Майкл Джексон «спал» в барокамере. Другим следствием ожога стало то, что перенесенный организмом стресс спровоцировал развитие витилиго, болезни, передавшейся Майклу по материнской линии, и нарушающей пигментацию кожи. Это привело к необходимости наносить усиленный грим, и избегать солнечного света. Ещё одно последствие: Джексон так и не оправился от этой травмы, и боли не оставляли Майкла до конца жизни, и он вынужден был начать регулярно принимать обезболивающие препараты. Кроме того, после ожога Майкл впервые познакомился с пластической хирургией, когда ему восстанавливали поврежденную кожу и волосяной покров головы. После этого он и решился на операцию носа и подбородка. Всё это в совокупности с переходом на вегетарианскую диету, и потерей веса привело к значительным изменениям во внешности певца, что постоянно являлось пищей для обсуждения в прессе2627. 1986–1990: Bad, фильмы, автобиография и Неверлэнд В сентябре 1986 года состоялся дебют Майкла Джексона в кино. Это был 17-минутный 3D-фильм «Капитан Ио», снятый Джорджем Лукасом и Фрэнсисом Фордом Копполой специально для демонстрации в парках «Диснейленда». 31 августа 1987 года выходит альбом Bad. Тираж более 45 миллионов. Это — первый в истории альбом, содержащий пять синглов, которые были на первой строчке Billboard. С 12 сентября 1987 года по 14 января 1989 года длился грандиозный «Bad Tour». 123 концерта в 15 странах, на которых побывало 4,4 миллиона зрителей. Турне собрало более 125 миллионов долларов и стало крупнейшим в мире. В Лондоне был установлен новый рекорд — 504 тысячи зрителей2829. 29 октября 1988 года на экраны выходит музыкальный фильм «Лунная походка», имевший успех в прокате и заработавший 67 миллионов долларов, а после изданный на видео в количестве 800 тысяч копий (на 1989 год). В 1989 году, на церемонии награждения Soul Train Music Award, актриса Элизабет Тейлор в своей речи назвала Майкла Джексона «the true king of pop, rock and soul» (рус. «настоящий король поп-, рок- и соул-музыки»), и неофициальный титул «the king of pop» закрепился за Майклом Джексоном навечно. 1991–1997: Dangerous, HIStory I & II Из-за повышенного внимания к его персоне, Джексон большую часть времени проводил в уединении на своём строго охраняемом от посторонних ранчо Neverland. Там его посещали немногие друзья, включая Элизабет Тейлор. На ранчо также жили дети, к которым певец был всегда неравнодушен. В 1991 году он написал два сингла для мультсериала «Симпсоны», фанатом которых являлся. Однако из-за ограничений, налагаемых контрактом, его имя не было упомянуто в титрах30. 26 ноября 1991 года вышел альбом Dangerous, релизу которого предшествовала премьера масштабного видеоклипа к синглу «Black or White» (рус. «Чёрный или белый»). В течение пяти недель «Black or White» занимал верхнюю строчку чартов и стал самым большим хитом Джексона после «Billie Jean». Как и с предыдущих, с этого альбома было выпущено семь синглов. Помимо «Black or White» (№ 1) они включали «Remember the Time» (№ 3), «In the Closet» (№ 6) и «Will You Be There» (№ 7). Для «Remember the Time» был снят клип с многомиллионным бюджетом и компьютерными спецэффектами, в котором фараона Египта и его супругу изобразили Эдди Мерфи итоп-модель Иман. На протяжении 1990-х лицо Джексона сильно изменилось, а его кожа стала совершенно белой 16 июня 1995 года вышел двойной альбом HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I: на первом диске — сборник величайших хитов, на втором — 15 новых песен. Предполагалось, что это будет первая часть трилогии. Первым синглом был выпущен «Scream» — дуэт певца с сестрой, Джанет Джексон. Песня сопровождалась футуристическим видеоклипом, на съёмки которого было потрачено свыше семи миллионов долларов. Альбом дебютировал под номером один в Billboard 200 и был распродан тиражом более 20 миллионов экземпляров (7 миллионов копий в США). Многие новые песни из него были выпущены синглами, среди них баллада о Москве(«Stranger in Moscow»; записать песню о российской столице Джексон пообещал, впервые побывав там в 1993 году), композиция на экологическую тему «Earth Song» (пять недель на первом месте в Великобритании) и композиция в стиле современного ритм-энд-блюза «You Are Not Alone» (его тринадцатый «номер один» в Billboard Hot 100), написанный и спродюсированный для него Ар Келли. В клипе на «You Are Not Alone» Майкл появился полуобнажённым вместе со своей первой супругой — Лизой Марией Пресли, дочерью Элвиса Пресли. В 1997 году вышел альбом Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix: саундтрек к фильму «Призраки» и сборник танцевальных ремиксов на треки из HIStory. Отзывы на этот диск были в основном положительными, а заглавная композиция возглавила чарты продаж во многих странах, в том числе в Великобритании. В США альбом прошёл практически незамеченным и не достиг первой строчки в чартах. Выступления в России * Впервые в Москву Майкл Джексон приехал в сентябре 1993 года. Его концерт был организован фирмой «Десса», организатор гастролей — Самвел Гаспаров31. Концерт прошёл 15 сентября на открытой площадке — Большой спортивной арене стадиона «Лужники» при проливном дожде. Вскоре после концерта фирма прекратила своё существование из-за финансовых проблем, а стадион был закрыт на ремонт. Во время концерта шёл проливной дождь, лужи которого убирал обслуживающий персонал прямо во время выступления Майкла Джексона. В своем номере московского отеля Джексон написал балладу об одиночестве — Stranger in Moscow, которая вошла в альбом 1995 года History и вышла в виде сингла. * Второе выступление Джексона в России прошло 17 сентября 1996 года на московском стадионе «Динамо»32. Во время визита Майкл Джексон встретился с тогдашним мэром Москвы Юрием Лужковым, начальником службы охраны президента РФ Коржаковым, композитором Игорем Крутым. 2001–2003: Invincible Следующий студийный альбом Джексона был записан только через шесть лет, его выпуск не раз откладывался. Лейбл Sony неохотно соглашался вкладывать миллионы долларов в затянувшийся процесс записи и последующей раскрутки альбома, что в конечном счёте привело к ссоре певца с гигантом звукозаписи. Invincible (рус.Непобедимый), выпущенный в октябре 2001 года, содержал 16 треков, включая сингл «You Rock My World», в клипе к которому снялись известные актёры Марлон Брандо и Крис Такер. Альбом был неоднозначно встречен критиками, а цифры его продаж были в два раза скромнее, чем у HIStory. Песня «Invincible» посвящена 15-летнему афронорвежскому мальчику по имени Беньямин Хермансен, который был убит группой неонацистов в городе Осло (Норвегия, 26 января 2001). Омер Бхатти, близкий друг Джексона, был хорошим другом Беньямина Хермансена. Майкл Джексон пишет в послании: В целях продвижения альбома был организован бенефис в честь 30-летия сольной карьеры Майкла Джексона в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, состоявшийся в сентябре 2001. Майкл Джексон появился на сцене рядом с его братьями, впервые с 1984 года. Бенефис также включал выступления Бритни Спирс, Mýa, Usher, Уитни Хьюстон, Tamia, 'N Sync, Слеш, Аарона Картера. Также планировался мировой тур в поддержку альбома, но в связи с терактами 11 сентября тур отменили. Альбом породил три сингла, «You Rock My World», «Cry» и «Butterflies», последняя из которых не имела музыкального видео. «Unbreakable» должна была быть выпущена в виде сингла, однако в связи с рядом вопросов финансирования, Sony отказались выпустить его. В ноябре 2003 года Джексон выпустил сборник хитов «Number Ones». Вошедшие в сборник 18 треков включали 16 ранее изданных хитов, живое исполнение песни «Ben» и новый сингл «One More Chance». К концу 2004 года, продажи «Number Ones» по всему миру превысили 6 миллионов копий. 2003–2009: Последние годы и «This Is It Tour» В 2003 году Джексону пришлось предстать перед судом по обвинению в растлении несовершеннолетних[источник не указан 1386 дней]. После длительного судебного разбирательства музыкант был оправдан. После суда Майкл Джексон уединился от журналистов в Бахрейне и приступил к подготовке записи благотворительного сингла памяти жертв урагана «Катрина». Вскоре выяснилось, что далеко не все приглашённые музыканты захотели участвовать в проекте, возглавляемом Джексоном. Хотя песня «I Have This Dream» была записана, синглом она так и не вышла, по неясным обстоятельствам. 16 ноября 2004 Майкл Джексон выпустил «Michael Jackson: The Ultimate Collection» — набор из 5 дисков — содержащий 57 треков и 13 ранее невыпущенных записей, охватывающий период с 1969 по 2004 годы, плюс неизданный ранее живой концерт 1992 года на DVD. Летом 2008 года компания Sony BMG запустила глобальную акцию, в рамках которой жители более чем 20 стран мира голосовали за свои любимые песни Майкла Джексона, и таким образом принимали участие в составлении сборника хитов «короля поп-музыки» в своей стране. На суд фанатов было представлено 122 трека. В альбом, который в каждой стране стал уникальным, вошло порядка 17-18 треков на каждом диске (всего их оказалось 1 или 2, в зависимости от страны). Кроме того, Майкл Джексон записал свой новый сольный альбом, выпуск которого планировался на 2009 год. В записи альбома участвовали рэперы Will.I.Am, Канье Уэст и R&B-певец Эйкон. В ноябре 2008 года сын короля Бахрейна, шейх Абдулла бин Хамад аль-Халифа, по приглашению которого певец находился в этой стране, подал на Майкла Джексона в суд за невыполнение контрактных обязательств. Шейх требовал выплаты ему семи миллионов долларов.33 В марте 2009 года Майкл объявил о том, что собирается дать последнюю серию концертов в Лондоне под названием «This Is It Tour». Концерты должны были начаться 13 июля 2009 и завершиться 6 марта 2010. Когда 5 марта 2009 на специальной пресс-конференции Джексон объявил о возвращении на сцену, речь шла о 10 концертах на стадионе The O2 arena, вмещающем 20 тысяч человек. Однако спрос на билеты был настолько высок, что пришлось запланировать ещё 40 выступлений. Концертный тур так и не состоялся по причине смерти певца. Смерть, церемония прощания и похороны Основная статья: Смерть Майкла Джексона Статуя Майкла Джексона на стадионе «Крейвен Коттедж» в Лондоне Утром 25 июня 2009 года Конрад Мюррей сделал Майклу Джексону инъекцию пропофола и отошёл. Примерно через 2 часа Мюррей вернулся и увидел своего пациента лежащим на кровати с широко открытыми глазами и ртом. Врач попытался реанимировать певца, но попытки не увенчались успехом. В 12:21 по местному тихоокеанскому времени был зарегистрирован звонок на номер 91134. Приехавшие через 3 минуты и 17 секунд медики обнаружили уже не дышащего Джексона с остановившимся сердцем35 и сразу началипроводить сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию35. Попытки вернуть Джексона к жизни продолжались по дороге и в течение часа после приезда в Медицинский центр Калифорнийского университета в 13:1436. Эти попытки оказались безуспешными37. Смерть была констатирована в 14:26 по местному времени38. Новость о его смерти получила огласку в первые же минуты после произошедшего. Слухи и новости о смерти Майкла Джексона побили сетевые рекорды, спровоцировав своеобразные интернет-«пробки»39 и резкий рост трафика на таких сайтах, как Google40, Facebook40, Yahoo!41, Twitter42 иВикипедия43. 25-26 июня 2009 года исполнители: The Game, Крис Браун, Diddy, DJ Khalil,Polow da Don, Maрио Уайненс, Usher и Boyz II Men записали сингл «Better on the Other Side», посвященный уходу из жизни Майкла Джексона. Текст песни написал Джейсон Тейлор (The Game). 30 июня 2009 года на песню был выпущен клип44. 7 июля 2009 года в Лос-Анджелесе прошла церемония прощания, состоявшая из семейной службы в Зале Свободы в мемориальном парке Форест-Лаун на Голливудских холмах, за которой последовало публичное прощание в «Стейплз Центре». Гроб Джексона стоял перед сценой во время церемонии, транслировавшейся в прямом эфире по всему миру, которую посмотрели около миллиарда людей, но никакой информации по поводу местонахождения тела не было обнародовано45. Стиви Уандер, Лайонел Ричи, Мэрайя Кэри, Дженнифер Хадсон, Ашер, Джермейн Джексон и Шахин Джафарголи исполнили песни Джексона. Берри Горди и Смоки Робинсон произнесли панегирики, аКуин Латифа зачитала «Он был у нас» (англ. We had him) — поэму, написанную по случаю Майей Энджелу46. Преподобный Эль Шарптон сорвал аплодисменты зала, когда сказал, обращаясь к детям Джексона: «В вашем отце не было ничего странного. Странным было то, с чем ваш отец сталкивался»47. 11-летняя дочь Джексона — Пэрис Кэтрин — произнесла со слезами: «С того момента, как я родилась, папочка был лучшим отцом, которого вы только можете себе представить… Я просто хотела сказать, что я так его люблю!»48. Появлялись сообщения, что Майкл Джексон был тайно похоронен 8-го или 9-го августа 2009 года на лос-анджелесском кладбище Форест-Лаун, однако позднее появились сведения, что он будет похоронен только в сентябре. Окончательные похороны Джексона состоялись в четверг 3 сентября на кладбище Форест-Лаун в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Викиновости по теме: Суд признал виновным врача, лечившего Майкла Джексона, в его смерти Власти Лос-Анджелеса тем временем ведут расследование смерти Майкла Джексона. Коронер Лос-Анджелеса квалифицировал действия врачей какубийство и не исключил судебного процесса над ними49. В ноябре 2011 года Конрад Мюррей был признан виновным в непреднамеренном убийстве и был приговорен к 4 годам тюрьмы. Он также лишился лицензии на медицинскую практику. Посмертные альбомы Sony заключила с семьёй Майкла контракт на выпуск новых десяти альбомов Джексона. Они будут включать в себя переиздания некоторых старых альбомов и сборники никогда не издававшихся песен. Первым из этих альбомов стал Michael, выпущенный уже в 2010 году. От критиков он получил смешанные отзывы, но, по всеобщему признанию, вышел значительно лучше, чем ожидалось. С альбома было выпущено четыре сингла, на каждый были сняты клипы. Сам Майкл в них задействован на кадрах-вставках из прижизненных клипов. Через год был выпущен ремикс-альбом Immortal, состоявший из ремиксов лучших хитов Майкла. Этот альбом послужил саундтреком для шоу Цирка дю Солей «Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour», которое включало в себя номера на основе песен Джексона и его танцев. В создании номеров принимали участие хореографы, ранее работавшие с Майклом при жизни. В мае 2014 года вышел второй посмертный студийный альбом Майкла, Xscape. Этот альбом состоял из 8 песен, причём одна из них, сингл Love Never Felt So Good, была сделана в двух вариантах: сольный и дуэт с Джастином Тимберлейком (на второй вариант был снят клип). 18 мая 2014 года, на церемонии Billboard, выступило иллюзорное изображение Джексона, созданное с помощью технологии «Призрак Пеппера» (хотя большинство для удобства предпочитают называть его голограммой50), «исполнив» песню с альбома «Slave To The Rhythm». Реакция фанатов была смешанной, многие полагают, что на самом деле был использован двойник51. После смерти После смерти Майкла нередким явлением стали флешмобы в его честь. Флешмобы памяти Джексона своими масштабами и периодичностью проводимости вышли за рамки обычных фан-мобов и начали совсем новое, уникальное движение. Эти флешмобы отличаются от обычных, они не соответствуют правилам классического моба, также как и фан-моб участники данного моба одеты в атрибутику и одежду Джексона, тем самым копируя его стиль. Вся хореография и движения копируют движения Майкла Джексона. Музыка данного флешмоба обязательно должна быть подобрана из репертуара Майкла. В основном хореография данного моба взята из оригинальной хореографии Джексона, но иногда облегчается или просто изменяется, так как она очень сложна для повторения её непрофессионалами.[источник не указан 708 дней] 8 июля этого же года — в Стокгольме, сперва на площади Сергеля, а через несколько часов на проезжей части возле отеля Stureplan — 300 танцоров исполнили постановку под хиты Майкла (причём хореография была разучена за 1,5 часа до выступления). Стокгольмский флешмоб, организованный Bounce Streetdance Company, подхватили фаны из Амстердама. И 19 июля — 1000 амстердамских поклонников человека-легенды прошлись по самым крупным площадям этого города с Джексоновским «Thriller». 27 июля в 12 часов дня, детский коллектив «открыл»монреальский флешмоб. Также в списке городов, поддержавших идею шведских энтузиастов значатся: Москва, Нью-Йорк, Торонто, Чикаго, Тайчжун, Париж, Баку, Хьюстон, Лондон, Хельсингборг, Тюбинген, Таллин, Сан-Франциско,Гонконг, Голливуд, Бишкек, Алматы ,Астана— и это не полный список. Мировое танцевальное сообщество решило выразить свою благодарность великому человеку — Майклу Джексону — за его творчество, внесшее неизмеримый вклад и в эту сферу искусства. По всему миру набирает обороты данс-движение, посвящённое памяти артиста. Видео ролики мобов начали набирать популярность на известных интернет порталах, в частности YouTube,Твиттер, ВКонтакте и т. д.[источник не указан 708 дней] В Мехико в танце под композицию «Thriller» приняли участие 12937 человек. Как освещалось в прессе — это была попытка организовать самый массовый танец Майкла Джексона, за что он и попал на страницы рекордов Гиннесса.[источник не указан 708 дней] Творчество Клипы и хореография Джексона также называют Королем музыкального видео52. Стив Хей из Allmusic наблюдал, как Джексон превратил клип в произведение искусства через сложные сюжетные линии, танцы, спецэффекты и появление знаменитостей в эпизодических ролях, одновременно разрушая расовые барьеры. До Триллера Джексон тщетно пытался пробиться на MTV якобы потому, что он афроамериканец. Давление со стороны CBS Records убедило MTV начать показывать «Billie Jean», а затем «Beat It», что приводит к длительному партнерству с Джексоном, а также помогает другим чёрным музыкантам получить признание. Сотрудники MTV отрицают расизм в их показах или давление, чтобы они изменили свою позицию. MTV утверждает, что они играли рок-музыку независимо от расы. Популярность его видео на MTV помогла поставить относительно молодой канал «на карту»; внимание на MTV сместилось в сторону поп и R&B5354. Его представление на «Мотаун: вчера, сегодня, навсегда» изменило рамки живого шоу на сцене; «То, что Джексон исполнял синхронно „Billie Jean“, само по себе не экстраординарно, но факт, что это не изменило впечатление от выступления экстраординарно, было ли это выступление вживую или синхронно, это не влияет на аудиторию», создавая тем самым эпоху, в которой артисты воссоздают образы музыкального видео на сцене. Такие короткие фильмы, как Триллер, в основном оставались уникальными для Джексона, в то время как танцу танцевальной группы в «Beat It» неоднократно подражали. Хореография Триллера стала частью глобальной поп-культуры, копируясь повсюду, от индийских фильмов до тюрьмы на Филиппинах. Короткометражный клип Триллер отмечен увеличением уровня музыкальных клипов и был назван самым успешным музыкальным видео, когда-либо попадавшим в Книгу Рекордов Гиннеса55. В 19-минутном видео на песню «Bad» — режиссёр Мартин Скорсезе — Джексон начал использовать сексуальные образы и хореографию, не виданную ранее в его работе. Время от времени он захватывал или касался груди, туловища и промежности. Отвечая на вопрос Опры в интервью в 1993 году о том, почему он хватается за промежность, он ответил: «Я думаю, это происходит подсознательно», и он описал это как то, что не было запланировано, но, скорее, как то, что было вынуждено музыкой. «Bad» получил смешанный прием от поклонников и критиков, журнал «Time» назвал его «позорным». В фильме также показан Уэсли Снайпс, в будущих клипах Джексона знаменитости будут часто получать эпизодические роли5657. Для «Smooth Criminal» Джексон экспериментировал с инновационным «антигравитационным наклоном» в своих выступлениях. Этот манёвр требует специальной обуви, за которую он получил патент США № 5255452. Хотя видео на песню «Leave Me Alone» не был официально выпущен в США, в 1989 году он был номинирован на три награды Billboard Music Video Awards; в том же году он получил награду «Золотой Лев» за качество спецэффектов, используемых в его постановках. В 1990-м году «Leave Me Alone» выиграл Грэмми как лучшее музыкальное видео, короткая форма58. Он получил награду MTV Video Vanguard Award в 1988-м году и награду Артист Десятилетия MTV Video Vanguard Award в 1990-м году в ознаменование достижений в его искусстве в 1980-х годах, а в 1991-м первая премия была переименована в его честь59. «Black or White» сопровождалась спорным клипом, премьера которого состоялась 14 ноября 1991 года одновременно в 27 странах, по оценкам, аудитория составила 500 миллионов человек, самая большая из когда-либо посмотревших музыкальное видео. Показанные сцены были истолкованы как имеющие сексуальный характер, а также как изображение насилия. Оскорбляющие сцены в финальной части 14-минутной версии были отредактированы, чтобы предотвратить запрет на видео, и Джексон извинился. Наряду с Джексоном, в клипе участвовали Маколей Калкин, Пегги Липтон и Джордж Вендт. Эта работа помогла ввести морфинг как важную технологию в музыкальные клипы60. Личная жизнь Семья Майкл (под зонтом) и двое его детей в масках Майкл Джексон был дважды женат. С 1994 по 1996 годы он был женат на Лизе-Мари Пресли, дочери Элвиса Пресли. Они впервые встретились в 1975 году во время одного из торжеств в MGM Grand Hotel, в казино. Через общего друга в начале 1993 года они снова встретились, и их отношения дошли до серьёзных. Каждый день они созванивались. Когда Джексона обвинили в растлении малолетних и это стало достоянием общественности, Джексон попал в зависимость от Пресли: он нуждался в эмоциональной поддержке, а Пресли объясняла: Вскоре она уговорила его урегулировать обвинения во внесудебном порядке, а также в необходимости реабилитации для восстановления здоровья. В октябре 1993 года Джексон предложил Пресли по телефону: «Если бы я попросил выйти за меня замуж, ты бы это сделала?» Они поженились 26 мая 1994 года в Доминиканской Республике в тайне, отрицая это почти два месяца. Бракосочетание состоялось в доме местного судьи Уго Альвареса Переса в городе Санто-Доминго61. Венчание состоялось в церкви Св. Станислава в городке Альтос де Чавон. Брак был назван «полуфиктивным»61, так как по законам Доминиканской Республики ни одна женщина не может выйти снова замуж, если после развода не прошло три месяца. А Лиза Мария в те дни только развелась со своим бывшим супругом61. Джексон и Пресли развелись менее чем через два года, но остались друзьями. В 1997 году Пресли сопровождала женатого на Дебби Роу Майкла во время турне HIStory. В ноябре 1996 года, после развода с ней, Джексон женился на Дебби Роу (бывшая медсестра), от которой у него двое детей: сын — Принс Майкл Джексон Ien (род. 13 февраля 1997) и дочь — Пэрис-Майкл Кэтрин Джексонen (род.3 апреля 1998). В 1999 Дебби Роу и Майкл Джексон развелись. Второй сын — Принс Майкл Джексон IIen (Blanket — англ. Одеяло) (род. 21 февраля 2002) появился на свет от суррогатной матери, личность которой неизвестна62. С этим ребёнком связана скандальная история, когда Майкл, показывая своим фанатам на улице Принса, немного пошатнулся и многим показалось что Майкл едва не уронил его63. Джексон всегда старался скрыть свою семью от прессы и поклонников: при появлении на публике с отцом детям надевали маски64. Опеку над детьми после смерти Джексона взяла его мать — Кэтрин Джексон. В жизни хорошими друзьями Майкла Джексона были:Уитни Хьюстон, Дайана Росс, Брук Шилдс, Элизабет Тэйлор,Марлон Брандо, Эдди Мёрфи, Марк Лестер, Крис Такер, Маколей Калкин, Элтон Джон, Лайонел Ричи, Стиви Уандер, Омер Бхатти. Кроме того, Майкл Джексон восхищался талантом Фредди Меркьюри и посещал концерты группы Queen. Был в хороших дружеских отношениях с принцессой Дианой. Здоровье Джексон часто появлялся с зонтиком и в тёмных очках, укрывая кожу от солнечного света Основная статья: Здоровье и внешний вид Майкла Джексона С середины 1980-х годов внешность Майкла Джексона заметно изменилась65. Его кожа становилась всё светлее. Как рассказал сам Джексон, причина его «белизны» — редкая генетическая болезнь витилиго и тому есть множество подтверждений на фотографиях, где видны белые молочные пятна на теле Майкла66. Эти изменения скрывали при помощи грима. Джексон категорически отрицал слухи, будто намеренно пытался превратиться в белого человека67. Болезнь заставляла певца постоянно закрываться от солнца с помощью зонтов, масок, темной многослойной одежды. По рассказам некоторых врачей, он подвергся нескольким операциям носа, а также по приподнятию лба, утончению губ, операциям на щеках, на веках68 и по созданию ямочки на подбородке69. Хирург Арнольд Кляйн подтвердил, что оперировал нос певца7071. Сам певец заявлял, что лишь 2 раза изменил форму носа, а также сделал ямочку на подбородке. Все остальное он категорически опровергал, объясняя изменения во внешности взрослением, строгой вегетарианской диетой72. В дальнейшем Джексон испытывал проблемы, связанные с последствиями операций. В начале 2000-х Майкл некоторое время появлялся на публике в медицинской маске. Стали ходить слухи, что нос Джексона разрушается, и что ему пришлось провести пластическую операцию по восстановлению носа. Позже Джексон появился на публике с пластырем на носу. Сам исполнитель сказал, что это был обезболивающий пластырь, который он надел из-за аллергии. Хирург Арнольд Кляйн впоследствии подтвердил, что оперировал нос певца, чтобы восстановить Майклу возможность дышать7071. Обвинения в растлении несовершеннолетних Поклонники Майкла проводили демонстрации в его поддержку во время обвинений. Надпись на плакате — «Майкл невиновен» Майкл Джексон дважды представал перед судом по обвинению в растлении несовершеннолетних, оба раза мальчиков. В 1993 году его обвинили в растлении 13-летнего Джордана Чандлера. Джордан был фанатом Джексона и часто бывал у него на ранчо «Неверлэнд». По словам отца мальчика, сын признался ему, что певец заставлял его трогать свои гениталии. Полиция провела расследование этих обвинений, в ходе которого Майклу пришлось продемонстрировать свои гениталии для сравнения с тем, что описывал мальчик. В итоге стороны заключили мировую: Джексон заплатил семье Чандлера 22 миллиона долларов, а Джордан отказался свидетельствовать против Майкла. Десять лет спустя, в 2003 году, Майклу снова предъявили аналогичное обвинение. На сей раз певца обвинили в растлении 13-летнего Гэвина Арвизо, тоже постоянного гостя на ранчо «Неверлэнд». Во время пребывания на ранчо дети часто спали в одной комнате с Джексоном и даже на его постели. По утверждению обвинения, Джексон якобы напоил Гэвина, что уже является преступлением по законам США, а затем занимался с ним мастурбацией. Помимо этого, он якобы часто щупал Гэвина и других детей. 18 декабря полиция провела обыски в Джексоновом поместье «Неверлэнд», а 20-го певец был арестован, и через сутки выпущен под залог. Как и в предыдущий раз, Джексон категорически отрицал обвинение, заявляя, что семья Арвизо просто пытается заниматься вымогательством. Суд над Майклом продолжался с февраля по май 2005 года. Более 2200 средств массовой информации со всего мира аккредитовали своих журналистов для освещения скандального процесса. Суд присяжных постановил, что улик недостаточно и Джексон невиновен. Постоянные судебные разбирательства привели к ухудшению состояния здоровья Джексона, он даже начал употреблять болеутоляющие средства, чтобы справиться со стрессом. Кроме того, суд привёл к полному опустошению банковских счетов: услуги лучших адвокатов США стоили более 100.000.000 $.[источник не указан 708 дней] После смерти певца в 2009 году Джордан Чандлер признался, что оклеветал Майкла Джексона. На это, ради денег, его заставил пойти отец Эван Чандлер (который позднее покончил с собой).737475 Религиозные взгляды Майкл Джексон не был открытым последователем какой-либо церкви, однако проявлял интерес к религии различных конфессий. Кэтрин Джексон (мать Майкла) была крещена в 1963 году, когда Майклу было пять лет. Мать пыталась воспитать Майкла как Свидетеля Иеговы и побуждала его к изучению Библии, посещению христианских встреч в Залах Царства и проповеди. Однако взаимоотношения его с организацией Свидетелей Иеговы не сложились. К 1984 году, несмотря на его огромную известность, Майкл Джексон продолжал проповедовать как Свидетель Иеговы, два раза в неделю, может быть, час или два. Он также присутствовал на христианских встречах в Зале Царства с матерью четыре раза в неделю, когда бывал в городе. Он отказывался от употребления в пищу крови, празднования Пасхи и Рождества, которые он рассматривал как «языческие праздники», от празднования собственного дня рождения76. Тем не менее, в 1987-м году, Джексон покидает организацию Свидетелей Иеговы в ответ на неодобрительные отзывы о видеофильме «Триллер»77. Этому, в частности, поспособствовало то, что сестра Майкла Ла Тойя Джексон была исключена из организации примерно в это же время. Майклу, как и всем остальным членам организации, было запрещено общаться с ней на духовные темы (на бытовые темы в вынужденной ситуации общаться можно), что стало для него ударом. Майкл нарушил этот принцип и в результате сам перестал посещать встречи Свидетелей Иеговы78. В 1987 году было объявлено, что Майкл Джексон больше не является свидетелем Иеговы79. Брат Майкла, Джермен Джексон, открыто исповедует ислам, и часто дарил брату книги об этой религии. Джермен надеялся, что увлечение религией защитит Майкла от нервных расстройств и дурных привычек80. 21 ноября 2008 года таблоид The Sun сообщил, что Джексон на церемонии шахады, «свидетельство, что нет Бога кроме Аллаха и Мухамад его посланник» якобы сменил имя на Микаэль в знак принятия ислама, когда был в Лос-Анджелесе у композитора Стива Поркаро81. Эта информация никогда не была подтверждена самим Джексоном. Адвокат Джексона Лонделл Макмиллан опроверг это сообщение, сказав про него, что «это ерунда. Это полная неправда»8283. Джексон также был близко знаком с Андре Краучем, христианским музыкантом и исполнителем госпела. Незадолго до смерти певец посетил вместе с Краучем христианскую церковь и исполнил несколько христианских песен. По словам Крауча и его сестры, Джексон расспрашивал об их обычаях, но ничего не говорил о желании присоединиться к их деноминации8485. Награды и достижения Достижения Джексона — одного из немногих музыкантов, дважды введённых в Зал славы рок-н-ролла (в составе коллектива Jackson 5 и как сольного артиста), — включают в себя ряд рекордов в Книге рекордов Гиннесса, звание «Самого успешного артиста всех времён», 15 премий «Грэмми»567, 14 хитов в США и продажи 800 миллионов записей[источник не указан 1755 дней]. Ещё при жизни Майкла Джексона люди, с подачи Элизабет Тейлор, неофициально называли его «Королём поп-музыки», но это звание так сильно прижилось к Джексону, что музыкальное общество признало его таковым официально. Альбом Джексона 1982 года Thriller остаётся самым продаваемым альбомом всех времён, и ещё четыре его сольных студийных альбома входят в число самых продаваемых в мире: Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous(1991) и HIStory (1995). Джексон популяризировал сложные для исполнения танцевальные техники такие, как «робот» и «лунная походка». Джексон был также награждён «За выдающийся вклад в мировую культуру» за вклад сотен миллионов долларов в 39 поддерживавшихся им благотворительных организаций и его собственный фонд Heal the World86. Награждён (посмертно) на «Премии Муз-ТВ 2010» за огромный вклад в мировую музыкальную индустрию. Приз вручён сестре певца Джексон, Ла Тойя (LaToya Jackson). Дискография Основная статья: Дискография Майкла Джексона См. также: Дискография синглов Майкла Джексона Студийные альбомы * Got to Be There (1972) * Ben (1972) * Music & Me (1973) * Forever, Michael (1975) * Off the Wall (1979) * Thriller (1982) * Bad (1987) * Dangerous (1991) * HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (1995) * Invincible (2001) * Michael (2010)87 * Xscape (2014) Фильмография # 1978 — «Страшила / Виз» (англ. The Wiz) # 1986 — «Капитан ИО / Captain EO» # 1988 — «Лунная походка» (англ. Moonwalker) # 1996 — «Призраки / Ghosts» # 2002 — «Люди в чёрном 2» — «Агент Эм» # 2004 — «Мисс Робинзон / Miss Cast Away» # 2009 — «Вот и все / This is it» # 2011 — «Майкл Джексон: Жизнь Поп-иконы / Michael Jackson: The Life of an Icon» Игры * Michael Jackson: The Experience — мультиплатформенная видеоигра, разработанная Ubisoft и изданная Ubisoft и''Triumph International'' в 2010—2012 годах. * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker — видеоигра, выпускавшаяся для персональных компьютеров и игровых платформ с 1989 по 1990 год. Туры * Victory Tour (6 июля 1984—9 декабря 1984) * Bad Tour (1987—1989) * Dangerous World Tour (1992—1993) * HIStory World Tour (1996—1997) * This Is It (2009—2010) (отменен) Книги * Jackson, M. Moonwalk. — L. : William Heinemann, 2009. — ISBN 0-434-02027-3. * Jackson, M. Dancing the Dream. — DoubleDay, 1992. — ISBN 0-385-42277-6. Майкл Джексон в филателии Основная статья: Майкл Джексон в филателии Майклу Джексону посвящены почтовые марки и другие филателистические материалы Британских Виргинских островов, острова Сент-Винсент, Анголы, Бурунди, Буркина-Фасо, Гвинеи и других стран. См. также * Список самых дорогих музыкальных видеоклипов * Голливудская аллея славы — список лауреатов за вклад в индустрию звукозаписи * Mesoparapylocheles michaeljacksoni — вымерший рак-отшельник, в 2012 году названный в честь певца